Kodi and Ralph in the Thug Tug
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: As their on a journey to recover something, Kodi and Ralph find their special sled with no key. The two dogs must brave a club with some of the most ruthless animals. Side Note: Kodi will have the voice of SpongeBob and Ralph will have the voice of Patrick. I was inspired to do this by a YouTube video.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or location of Balto or SpongeBob, only how the story goes. The characters or the location of Balto belongs to Universal and the scene of the Thug Tug from the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie belongs to Nickelodeon. There are a few OC's or OP's at all in this story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Expect a little weirdness in this story, for it's gonna be crazy to you. P.S. I hope that it's funny to you guys.

x

**Kodi and Ralph at the Thug Tug**

A twangy guitar strummed as the sun was setting as two dogs tiredly made their way along a beach. They were stuck walking because their motorized sled had been taking by a wolf. The two dogs' names were Kodi and Ralph and they were on a mission to save a friend from a death sentence. They had walked many miles amongst snow and sand as they headed towards their destination. The two dogs had been celebrating because they had proved to jerks wrong, but now they were beyond tired as they continued to walk. Kodi then shouted, "Ah! Whoo!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Ralph shouted before trying to howl. But his voice was so tired that it came out weakly. They kept telling each other to keep moving on while continuing to cheer. Kodi then said, "Yeah. Victory."

"Are we there yet?" Ralph asks, really wanting to take a break. Kodi didn't look up as he said, "We must be close by now." When he did, his face brightened as he placed a paw in front of Ralph and said, "Patrick, look."

In front of them sat a sign that had some plants growing at the bottom and it read as Kodi happily said, "We're doing great! Shell City's only give days away."

The plants were blown away and Ralph then read, "By car."

The two became distraught by this turn of events. Kodi looked up and said, "Aww… I wish we still had our car."

Ralph looked ahead and pointed his paw as he excitedly said, "SpongeBob, look!"

He looked to where the bigger dog was pointing and saw the sled as Ralph said, "Our car."

The sled was sitting amongst a few other vehicles in front of an old, wooden boat. Both dogs looked to each other with happy grins and they said at the same time, "Ah!"

The two dogs ran over to the sled and looked it over. Kodi then noticed with a gasp and pointed, "The key."

"Where do you think it is?" Ralph asked as they wandered where it was. A snap made them look back as a screaming badger was sent flying through a window. Kodi and Ralph looked to the beat up animal as he groaned in pain. They looked worried as they looked over to the old boat. They slowly raised their heads to the window as they looked inside with wide and terrified eyes. Inside the boat was a bar full of mean looking animals that were eating, fighting or other activities. They watched as a drunk moose fell over onto its side. Their gaze landed on a wolf with scars all over his body while somehow able to hold a hummingbird with his tail. When he aimed he turned his body and that's when the boys saw, "There it is, Pat. The key!"

Kodi and Ralph lowered themselves from the window and sat to think. Kodi was really worried as he asked, "Now, how are we gonna get it?"

"I know." Ralph said as he had an idea, "Walk in and ask him for it."

Kodi's eyes went wide as they heard someone inside shout, "What are you looking at?!"

Someone screamed as blows were landed against them and glass shattered. Kodi looked to Ralph with a questioning look and said, "Patrick, that's a terrible idea."

"Sorry." Ralph said as he hunched his shoulders. Kodi then began to think really hard and he said, "I know. I'll go in and create a distraction," Then he pointed to Ralph and said, "and you get the key."

"Ooh! Ooh! Wait." Ralph said as while making a baby face, "I wanna do the distraction."

"Uh… Okay." Kodi said with a worried look. Then a smile formed on his face as he said, "I guess it really doesn't matter who does the distraction."

With a plan in motion, Ralph walked through the doors. Then with a firm frown he marches right in. Kodi ducked under the door and carefully sneaks in after him and heads towards a hiding spot. When a more calm looking Ralph was in the middle of the room he cleared his throat and loudly said, "Can I have everybody's attention?"

This caused everyone in the bar to look at him with glares. All the animals turned to glare at him, even the moose that fell over was somehow able to rise on his feet like how he fell and glared. All the thug animals ran over and surrounded a now stumped Ralph. Kodi carefully made his way towards the wolf. Ralph then said, "I have to use the bathroom."

"It's, uh…" The wolf said before pointing with his muzzle, "right over there."

It was then that the wolf looked beside him trying to reach for the necklace. Kodi had frozen into place before pawing at the ground while saying with a nervous chuckle, "Heh! Stupid contacts." Then pretending to find it he looked to the wolf and said, "Oh there it is." Turning towards the bathroom he said, "I better go wash it off."

Then he quickly made a beeline for the restroom. Ralph was currently standing at a broken urinal doing his business when Kodi slammed the door open and surprised the bigger dog while scolding, "Patrick. You call that a distraction?"

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom." Ralph said as he finished his business and flushed. With a slight glare, Kodi walked over to the sink and said, "Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing."

Then pushing against the soap dispenser it caused the top to overflow and a few bubbles popped out. Kodi looked over and became surprised. Then while continuing to push the dispenser and make more he said to Ralph with a smile, "Patrick check it out."

"Wow!" Ralph said as he pointed to the bubbles with a paw. Both dogs became excited as they shouted, "Hooray! Bubble Party!"

They laughed as Kodi continued to make more bubbles. They started dancing in place as bubbles filled the bathroom with big goofy grins on their faces. Kodi stuck his tongue in and out while making honking noises. Ralph chomped his teeth while going, "Yangh, yangh, yangh!"

Kodi did it again and was quickly followed by Ralph chomping his teeth again. Kodi laid on his back and held one bubble in all four paws while Ralph was trying to balance one on his head. Kodi chased a bubble in circles while Ralph juggled some with his back. But unbeknownst to the two, a stray bubble flew out of the bathroom. The two dogs were now coated in bubbles and were currently dancing again while singing to themselves. They stopped when they heard a deep voice shout, "Hey!" The two looked to each other as the guy said, "Who blew this bubble?"

A giant grizzly bear with an eye patch stood before the bubble before popping it with his paw. Then he glared to the others and reminded, "You all know the rules!"

All the thugs looked to him and said in unison, "All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar."

"Bar." One of the guys said as he was late. The grizzly bear pointed a claw and said, "That's right!"

Kodi and Ralph look to each other nervously as the grizzly questions, "So who blew it?"

Kodi and Ralph then begin to frantically pop all the bubbles to avoid any more escaping. When none of the patron's spoke up, the grizzly said, "So… nobody know."

"Maybe it was-" One of the thugs tried to say. But the grizzly then growled, "Shut up!"

Then he flung a chair at the thug. The thug cringed as the chair shattered against him. The grizzly then said, "Somebody in here ain't a real man." Kodi and Ralph had been trying to sneak out the door when the grizzly turned to them and said, "You!"

Both dogs started to shake as they turned to him. The bear then informed, "We're on a baby hunt." A sadistic grin crossed his lips as he leaned close and said, "And don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out.

"Now, everybody line up!" The bear roared and turned. Kodi, Ralph and everyone moved into a line in front of the grizzly. The thug glanced over and shouted, "DJ. Time for the test."

The DJ, a big white polar bear, silently gave the grizzly a thumbs up and picked something up from behind the counter. Placing an old human record player on the table, the polar bear then placed a certain record on it. A childish tune began to play as the grizzly knew with a grin, "No baby can resist singing along to this."

Both Kodi and Ralph tensed up as they recognized the tune. Ralph leaned to Kodi and placed a paw over his mouth as he said, "SpongeBob, it's the "Goofy Goober Theme Song"."

"I know." Kodi said as he turned to his friend and started to sweat. The test began as the speaker's sang…

**Singer:** _Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah_

_You're a Goofy Goober, yeah_

The song continued to play as the grizzly flipped his eye patch up to reveal a working eye as he walked in front of the thugs. He stopped before another grizzly bear and looked at him with a stare, making his fellow bear tense up and look tough. Then the main bear thug continued walking and came upon an old goose. The goose gave a cough and a surprised grizzly bear wrapped his paw around the goose's neck and accused, "It was you! You're the baby!"

"No! No!" The goose said in an accent while shaking his head and holding his hands defensively, "I only coughed, I swear."

The grizzly released the goose and made the I'm-watching-you signal with two claws. The bear looked to the polar bear and shouted, "DJ, turn it up louder!"

Then he kept on walking down the line. When he was gone the goose gave a relieved sigh. The polar bear twisted the dial and the song became louder.

**Singer:**_ You're a Goofy Goober…_

Kodi and Ralph were having the hardest time keeping it as their bodies were tense and sweat ran down their heads. Kodi strained to keep it in as he told Ralph, "Don't sing along, Patrick."

"G-I'm trying." Ralph told him. But he didn't know for how much longer as he said, "Trying so hard."

The grizzly thug walked up to them and noticed that they were on the verge of busting. Then trying to egg it on he leaned closer and sarcastically sang…

**Grizzly Thug:**_ I'm a Goofy Goober,_

He leaned closer to a tearful Kodi as he said, "yeah!"

Kodi's face twisted up as he fought to sing while the thug sang…

**Grizzly Thug:**_ You're a Goofy Goober Yeah_

Ralph was starting to melt from the pressure. The thug had a grin as he though that he had them…

**Grizzly Thug:**_ We're all Goofy Goobers Yeah_

He glared as they hadn't been broken yet. But his smile returned as they both took in deep breaths. All three were shocked when two voices shouted and the record needle scratched, "Goofy-goofy, goober-goobers Yeah!"

They looked down the line to see two wolverine brothers that were conjoined down the middle and sitting on their butts. Everyone else in the bar looked to the duo with glares while Kodi and Ralph looked a little relieved. The grizzly thug chuckled before saying, "Well, well, well."

He flipped his eye patch and walked over to the two. The two wolverines were shaking in fear as he came closer. Then pointing at them with a claw he questions, "Which one of you babies was it?"

"It was him." They both said, pointing a claw at the other. They looked at each other with an, "Uh…" Then they pointed at each other again as they said, "He did it."

Then they both said in unison, "I've never even eaten at-" The grizzly thug became wide eyed as they both started to sing, "Goofy-goofy, goober-goobers Yeah!"

They both clamped a paw on their brother's muzzles as they had been found out. All the other thugs started to surround the two while they chuckled as the grizzly said, "Well… looks like we got ourselves a double baby."

All the tough animals then cracked their knuckles and hooves as they felt like they were gonna have some fun. Then all the thugs leapt at each other and the place turned into one huge brawl. Kodi and Ralph looked to each other before quickly making for the exit.

They crawled out from underneath the door and moved a few feet away. Kodi looked back and commented, "Man, that was a close call."

"Guess what I got." Ralph said as he sung his neck around. The necklace came into view and Kodi excitedly said, "The key!"

Then they both noticed that they were a little loud, Kodi removed it from Ralph's neck and placed his paw before his lips and said, "Shh."

Kodi and Ralph then ran to the sled and the former jumped onto the back while Ralph sat in the front. Placing the key in its spot, the sled revved up and sped down the snow covered beach.

x

**Author's Note:** This was certainly fun to write, and I do have a lot more planned. I was inspired to do this from a video on YouTube. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
